


Aquaphobia

by Alfa_Barf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/F, HMOFA - Freeform, Human Male / Female Anthro, POV Second Person, Self Confidence Issues, Swimming Pools, Tigers, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_Barf/pseuds/Alfa_Barf
Summary: [Greentext] Anon takes his tiger girlfriend to a waterpark to help her over her fear of water.





	Aquaphobia

>You are Anon  
>Your girlfriend is a beautiful tigress  
>Orange fur like the twilight horizon, stripes like brushstrokes of the blackest ink, and narrow eyes citrine and confident  
>She's at least a good head taller than you, a fur-covered, epitome of form and grace  
>And a tail that tends to have a mind of its own, wrapping around your waist as she gazes undividedly at you  
>You have to admit, she may have been little out of your league  
>And you haven't been on more than a handful of formal dates, so "girlfriend" might be a bit presumptuous  
>So, what does Ruba see in YOU?  
>Well, you're extremely patient with her  
>Listening to her stories attentively  
>Waiting as long as it takes while she grooms herself  
>And helping her with her deathly fear of water  
>Ruba confided in you during your most recent date that she's never been a good swimmer, and she always has to make excuses to get out of pool parties with friends  
>So when you told her you'd do everything you can to help her, she was hesitant at first  
>And then proceeded to give you a back-breaking hug  
>You decided to start with small, shallow bodies of water and work your way up  
>The first time she walked out with her emerald, two-piece bikini your jaw dropped  
>Her breasts were spilling out top and bottom, the fabric so stretched it left nothing to the imagination  
>Neither did her bottom half, where her tail-tie was valiantly keeping her ass from devouring the rest of the swimsuit  
>Even for such an outgoing, flirty feline, she was a little embarrassed to be so exposed before you  
>"It's been AGES since I bought this," she said glumly, trying to pull the corners into shape  
>You offered to treat her to a new one, but she refused  
>"Thank you, Anon, but I don't want to waste your money on something I might not wear more than once."  
>As arousing the ill-fitting bathing suit is, you'll make sure that doesn't happen  
>So you eased her in over the following weeks  
>Taking her to public pools, and then the beach  
>And then your adventure today

>The two of you are on the way to Flood Frontier, the biggest waterpark in the region  
>Sadly, a lot of smaller ones still ban most types of anthros, lacking the money for filtration systems needed to stop the drains from clogging with fur  
>The bigger places are accepting to everyone, albeit at a premium cost  
>But Ruba is worth every penny to you  
>The whole city around Flood Frontier profits off its popularity, and you booked a hotel nearby so you wouldn't have to make the long drive twice in one day  
>You figured there's stuff to do if you have to call it an early, unsuccessful night  
>Both you and her are already in your swimsuits when you roll into the parking lot  
>You try offering to buy her a new suit again, but once more she refuses  
>This time out of pride  
>"I know how much you've been staring at me," she purrs. "So if I'm going to be a cowardly little kitten I might as well be a sexy one for you."  
>She puts her large paw on your backside as the two of you walk through the front gates  
>Now YOU may need a bigger suit  
>You find a nice set of beach chairs to drop your towels off right by the wave pool  
>The waters are calm for the moment, and you ask if she's ready  
>She nods  
>You both wade out a bit, Ruba up to her knees and you to where your feet don't touch  
>You coax her out farther, trying not to treat her like an infant learning to walk  
>She gingerly goes deeper, now up to her waist  
>Then the siren blares  
>And a rumble echoes from the far end  
>The waves begin, first starting small and rapidly growing to whitecap crests  
>You buoy in place as Ruba shrieks at what must look like a tsunami to her  
>The waves die down by the time they reach the shallow part where she's standing, but it's still high enough to splash up to her chest  
>A few times the waves by you reach over your head  
>"Anon!" she calls out whenever you dive beneath the surface  
>There's pronounced worry in her voice  
>She's genuinely terrified for your safety, and it's probably the only reason she hasn't already bolted back to the chairs  
>You let the tide carry you back to shore, right into her outstretched arms  
>She holds you to her chest  
>It'd be arousing if you didn't feel so much pity for her  
>"Please, don't do that to me," she says into your ear  
>Oh well, maybe she'll reconsider it later

>You were hoping to save the "lazy river" till the end where you can relax and unwind, but Ruba really needs to get her confidence back  
>Humans and anthros of all sizes float along the continuous circuit  
>You find two large rafts for you both to lie on  
>Ruba takes up all of her own, and even half of yours with her limbs splayed out  
>It's a good thing the rubber is extra thick, because you're afraid her claws might puncture the rafts as she keeps you from floating away  
>A few young otters swimming in the river flip their siblings off their tubes and splash one another  
>Ruba shivers at the sight  
>"Don't let those brats near me," she moans  
>You pat her trembling paws  
>It's around noon when you exit the river, but you sit at some nearby tables for lunch  
>Ruba normally has a hearty appetite, but today she seems to be drawing the meal out as long as possible  
>You ask if she's ready to take on some slides yet  
>She spends an extra long time chewing her mouthful before speaking  
>"Aren't we supposed to wait an hour before touching water again?"  
>This might take a while  
>But eventually you persuade her to try some tube slides, tandem ones so she's close to you  
>Being the bigger one, she has to sit behind you  
>Her claws dig into your shoulders, and her plump thighs crush your ribs  
>The slide attendant gives your double doughnut tube a kick, and Ruba lets out a squeak as you speed off  
>The tunnel is almost pitch black, but she seems to take the turning and drops well  
>It's the end that you know she's bracing for  
>The last part is a straightaway with streaks of dim lights, opening up to the deep pool that catches sliders at the end  
>Her grip tightens into your skin  
>You're both crying out together for different reasons  
>She wails as the tube crashes into the pool, slapping the surface  
>She rocks the tube trying to stay on while you try to counterbalance it  
>When it's stable, you ease yourself off and drag her to the shallow steps out of the pool to help her out  
>Ruba is laughing nervously, but there's some triumph to it too  
>Her tail is coiled around your waist like a belt as you look at the park map for the next destination  
>"Thanks for toughing it out with me," she says, leaning her head on top of yours

>You decide to slip a few calmer rides in to reward Ruba for her bravery, and prepare her for the rougher ones  
>You do a group tube next, sharing the oversized tire raft with a human girl and her buck companion  
>Ruba is pensively quiet through most of it, leaving you to make all the small talk  
>The bigger rides like this don't quite jerk around as much, though splashes of water at every bend still make her gasp  
>It gets harder when convincing her to try the single-person body slides, but she relents  
>You wait at the bottom for her, waving as she hits the water pool at the end and submerges entirely  
>She's still pinching her nose shut even after she gets to her feet  
>Her fur is completely, adorably drenched  
>Adjusting her top a bit, she gives you the first coy smile you've seen since entering the waterpark  
>But the mood doesn't last forever, and unfortunately she catches sight of the colossal structure in the middle of the waterpark  
>"That thing's a SLIDE?" she blanches. "I thought it was just for show! It's almost vertical!"  
>Yup, The Big Slip  
>A sky-touching, fully enclosed drop that shoots you to the opposite side of the planet  
>You've seen big slides before, but this one in particular is a reason to give pause  
>Such a big cat giving such a pitiful mewl is enough to break anyone's heart  
>You tell her you won't make her do that one  
>Her wide, fear-filled eyes narrow, and You see the sunlight glimmer off those citrine irises  
>A look you've seen before when she refuses to let something stand in her way  
>"Is that...the worst ride in the park?"  
>Well, you'd consider the "Flood Frontier Stage Show" the worst, but you get what she means  
>"So if I conquered that one, nothing else would be as bad..."  
>It wasn't a question so much as an epiphany  
>You tell her again she doesn't have to do it  
>Honestly, you're not quite up to it yourself  
>But she starts walking ahead of you  
>"Come on, before I change my mind," she says  
>THIS is the confident tiger you fell for  
>The line is long and winding, going up for several stories  
>Ruba's in a meditative state as you guide her up by the paw, each step like checking for land mines  
>Even with her eyes closed, her breathing gets heavier as she knows just how far up you're climbing  
>She's practically hyperventilating by the time you reach the summit  
>Her eyes snap open and she twists to see the entire park far below  
>It's the heavenly sight everyone's treated to before plunging to the underworld  
>That's when she notices the "sissy stairs" in the corner, a descent of shame for those whose nerves get the better of them at the last second  
>You feel a tug at your hand as she's drawn toward the stairs, but you hold on tight  
>You tell her you'll go first and wait for her below  
>And that if she really wants to back down, you'll fully support her  
>She doesn't say a word as you break contact  
>"Feet first, arms crossed, head back," the polar bear attendant says to you in a monotone  
>You do as instructed, giving one last look to Ruba upside down  
>You can't read her thoughts, so her choice is now her own  
>You scoot forward and let gravity pull you down  
>It's rough, to put it lightly  
>You're in a free fall into the darkness, with the rushing water and air deafening you in the compact space  
>It also seems to last for an eternity, giving you more time to worry how Ruba will handle it, if at all  
>And then it's over  
>You see sunlight again as you skid to a stop in the long track  
>You feel like you're in shell shock as you wobble to your feet  
>But you shake it off quickly as you turn to wait for the next one coming down  
>You clench your fists in apprehension, hoping to see your tiger come sliding out  
>And then, a flash of orange fur zooms from the void  
>She lies there, unmoving  
>Then laughs, almost to the point you're afraid the slide broke her  
>She springs to her feet and skips out of the track  
>"Ha...ha...I did it!" she yells, pumping her arms into the air  
>You're so happy for her you almost don't tell her to look down  
>But she sees your reddening face anyway and her head tilts forward  
>Her bikini couldn't quite stand up to the challenge of The Big Slip  
>One of her breasts had flopped out of her top  
>Now THAT's something you wish lasted an eternity  
>She quickly stuffs the errant boob back into her swimsuit with a sheepish grin  
>That's when you notice the slide attendant near the end of the track  
>But the hippo-on-duty just shakes his head in indifference  
>"Nothin' I don't see happen at least a dozen times a day," he snorts

>As Ruba said, she conquered the worst Flood Frontier has to offer  
>Everything seems tame compared to The Big One, and she tries everything at least once  
>Even the wave pool gets a second chance, though the best she can do is still just tread water  
>You'll make her an Olympic swimmer eventually  
>Her spirit is back to normal, and she handles it all like the proud tiger you've always known  
>Except now she's a little more self-conscious about having another wardrobe malfunction  
>You finish your stay in the waterpark with one last lap around the lazy river, your rafts connected out of tenderness instead of panic  
>As you complete the circuit, you hear the announcement of the park's closing time quickly approaching  
>Ruba runs her nails over your sun-kissed skin  
>In retrospect, you should have used more tanning lotion  
>"You know," she says, "I don't think I'm ready to get out of the water for the day just yet..."  
>Her paw curls around you body, and she pulls you completely onto her raft in an embrace as yours drifts off  
>"And I believe our hotel has a hot tub in it," she says in a hushed voice  
>Once again, really glad these rafts don't puncture easily


End file.
